Separuh Sasuke Naruto
by Hal Adires
Summary: Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto valentine tidaklah bermakna khusus dalam arti cinta. This story dedicated for #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction


**Separuh Sasuke Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Separuh Sasuke Naruto © SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, drama mungkin fluffy di ending.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, boys love, etc.**

 **This story dedicated for**

 **#FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction**

 **Don't like don't read**

"Pink... kenapa?

Pink... gak nunggu gue pulang

Terus terang gue kangen banget

Sedih banget kangen si pink

Bangun dong pink,,,

Bilang ini cuma becanda

Bangun dong pink,,,

Teman gue yang paling baik

Patah hati,,

Rasanya patah hati banget

Kangen banget parah

Kangen sama dia

Bangun dong pink,,,

Bilang ini cuma becanda

Bangun dong pink,,,

Teman gue yang paling baik

Patah hati,,

Rasanya patah hati banget

Gak bisa ngelihat dia

Buat terakhir kalinya

Terima kasih ya pink sudah jadi teman gue yang paling baik"

"Tadaima" ucap pemuda raven yang baru memasuki apartemennya. Yah dia tidak tinggal sendiri disana. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini memilih tinggal bersama kekasihnya di apartemennya. Uchiha Sasuke nama pemuda raven yang terbilang cerdas diusianya ini, mengajak kekasihnya tinggal bersama sejak dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sasuke yang tak menerima penyambutan manis dari sang kekasih lantas mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya dirinya tak disambut seperti ini. Sasuke meletakkan barang barangnya dimeja khusus tempat dia bekerja dirumah. Menggantungkan jasnya pada penggantung. Jangan tanya barang apa yang dibawa Sasuke. Tentu saja berkas-berkas penting kantornya, juga barang yang bukan disebut barang.

Tidak menemukan kekasihnya diruang kerjanya, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang tersebut dan mencari kekasihnya. Dimana dia berada dan apa yang dikerjakannya sampai dia mengabaikan kepulangannya. Beberapa meter Sasuke dari pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar suara video yaang diputar keras juga diiringi suara isak tangis. Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Khawatir pada kekasihnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hiks,,, hikss,, hikss"

Patah hati,,

Rasanya patah hati banget

Kangen banget parah

Kangen sama dia

"Hiks,,, hiksss hikss"

Isak tangis dan tarikan ingus dihidung mengiringi jalannya video yang diputar oleh pemuda blonde yang sedang berada didepan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke panik tadi, dan ternyata kepanikannya itu hanya karena isak si Blonde yang disebabkan oleh sebuah video. Sasuke tidak tau video apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ya kekasih Sasuke itu Uzumaki Naruto putra tunggal pasangan Namaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama, sejak mereka masih SMA. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Bahkan pasangan MinaKushi dan dan FugaMiko pun telah meresteui hubungan mereka jika mereka memilih melanjutkan hubungan mereka ketingkat yang lebih serius.

"Hiks hiks Kitsuneeee hiks" Naruto terisak lagi, kali ini sambil menyebutkan sebuah nama. Sasuke yang sudah berada didekat Naruto tau video apa yang ditonton oleh kekasihnya itu. Sebuah video yang di aransemen dan di edit oleh komposer terkenal, Eka Gustiwana. Vlog seorang youtuber terkenal, penulis novel, produser sekaligus aktor ini di sulap oleh Eka menjadi musik video dari kata-kata curhatannya dalam vlognya itu.

"Naruto hentikan tangisanmu itu." Ucap Sasuka beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Apa yang menarik dari video itu Sasuke tak tau. Kenapa Naruto bisa menangis hanya karena menonton video tersebut. Sasuke jelas sekali tau, Naruto terakhir kalinya menangis hanya karena rubah kecil kesayangannya mati. Dan setau Sasuke setelah melihat video barusan, tidak ada hubungannya sama si rubah. Tapi kenapa Naruto menangis? Dia akan cari tau nanti. Kini dia ingin membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin agar tubuhnya bisa ringan kembali setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk saja. Tubuh yang putih mulus berbalut handuk itu tidak mampu menarik perhatian Naruto dari video tersebut. Naruto masih saja setia menatap video sambil sesenggukan. Sasuke merebut video tersebut dan menontonnya sampai selesai. Video yang menceritakan sesorang yang sedih kehilangan kucing kesayangannya, mampu menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah video, dan kau mengabaikan ku dobe" ucap Sasuke memberikan video tersebut dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tak ada gunanya Sasuke berlama-lama bertelanjang dada sedangkan sang uke saat ini tidak tertarik pada tubuhnya yang seksi itu. Sasuke segera memakai pakaiannya dan menuju meja membacanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke kecewa tetap tak menghentikan aksi sesenggukkannya. "Hiks,, hiksss" sambil menggigit boneka rubah pemberian dari Sasuke tahun lalu Naruto tersengguk. Naruto tak menyadari perubahan aura pada semenya itu. "Aku kangen Kitsune, Sasuke" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku lebih kangen kamu dobe" Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto namun Naruto tak peduli. "Tapi aku kangen parah sama Kitsune Teme" balas Naruto tak kalah keras. Sasuke tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang pikir Naruto saat itu. "Itu hanya seekor anak rubah Dobe," sergah Sasuke "dan yang sudah tidak ada itu ikhlaskan saja." Sambung Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto bahwa runbahnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka sempat berdebat hanya karena soal itu. Sasuke yang tak tahan mendengar ocehan Naruto memilih diam agar siblonde juga diam.

"Ini semua karena Ryuki yang jahat pada Kitsune, ini salahnya" setelah perdebatan tadi mulai tenang, Naruto justru mengungkit kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Mendengar nama keponakan tersayangnya disebut oleh Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membaca dan menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar menyalahkan Ryuki atas kematian kitsune.

"Ryu itu masih kecil dobe dan dia tak tau apa-apa soal itu" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto bahwa Ryuki itu masihlah anak-anak. Naruto tetap tidak terima. Memang kenyataannya Ryuki senang menistai rubah kesayangannya itu jika sudah berkunjung kesana. Sasuke juga pernah melihat Ryu melakukannya, tapi apa? Sasuke hanya bisa menasehati Ryuu agar tidak mengulangnya lagi. Ryu memang tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi itu jika ada Sasuke di sana. Saat Sasuke tidak ada Ryu kembali melakukan aksinya menganiaya Kitsune.

Kitsune merupakan rubah yang jinak. Tak salah jika Ryu yang berusia tiga tahun itu tidak takut padanya. Selain jinak, kitsune juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan siapa yang menyentuh dan menggendongnya saat itu. Karena itulah Ryuki pun makin leluasa menganiayanya. Naruto yang sering kali melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak memarahi Ryu dan mengamankan rubah kesayangannya itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto menelan hidup hidup Ryu agar Kitsunenya tidak disiksa lagi. Tapi apalah daya Naruto, Ryu itu keponakan kesayangannya Sasuke. Dan jika Naruto berkelahi pun tetaplah dirinya yang akan disalahkan.

Kitsune disiksa Ryu sangatlah sadis. Bocah raven itu ternyata juga memiliki jiwa psikopat pikir Naruto saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Ryu yang melempar dan membanting tubuh Kitsune keras dan terbentur itu cukuplah sadis. Berulang kali itu dilakukan Ryu, tak terbesit rasa kasihan pada Ryu untuk menyudahi aksinya. Kitsune diseret dan dibanting keras lagi. Bahkan Kitsune benar-benar terluka parah. Kitsune sempat tak bisa berjalan sungguh rubah yang malang. Di akhir hidupnya keadaan kitsune sangat memburuk, ususnya keluar dan matanya dipenuhi dengan tai mata. Dan sampai sanalah hidup Kitsune berakhir, begitu juga berakhir penyiksaan yang diterimanya.

"Terus, dengan menonton video itu si Kitsune bisa kembali?" tanya Sasuke begitu agar Naruto menyudahi aksi cengengnya tersebut dan berhenti menonton video itu berulang kali dalam waktu yang sama. Namun pemikiran setiap orang berbeda-beda. Naruto justru berfikir Sasuke sedang mengejeknya sekarang.

"Aghh dasar teme gak berperi kemanusiaan" bukan jawaban justru teriakan yang diterima Sasuke. Mata Naruto makin berkaca dan air matanya mengalir deras. Sasuke benar-benar kesal saat itu. Sasuke benar merasa terabaikan. No hug no kiss sejak dia pulang tadi. Dan kini Sasuke justru dihadapkan dengan sikap Naruto yang sungguh kekanakan.

"Terus saja kau abaikanku dan kau akan menerima konsekuensinya dobe" ucap Sasuke lirih namun itu tidak mampu tersembunyikan dari pendengaran Naruto. Naruto jelas sekali mendengar dan merasakan rasa ketidaksukaan Sasuke dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Teme, kau mengatakan sesuatu? Tanaya Naruto memastikan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Namun bukan jawaban yang diterimanya justru Sasuke juga mengabaikannya sekarang. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya dan meraih ponselnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

ShapireOnyx Namiuchimaki

Separuh Sasuke Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah berhenti menonton video, justru kini Sasuke yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Orang seperti Sasuke tak akan pernah menggunakan ponselnya untuk bermain. Justru Sasuke selalu menggunakannya untuk mencari informasi-informasi penting dunia bisnis dan lain-lain. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka aktiv di media sosial. Bukannya gak punya akun-akun media sosial tapi Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal yang seperti itu.

Tapi entah kenapa saat ini Sasuke ingin memainkan salah satu akun sosmednya. Bukan dia yang akan jadi bintang utamanya justru pria yang ada didepannya itu yang akan dia jadikan objek beritanya, bahan hiburannya mungkin. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini pasti emosinya sangat cepat terpancing.

Sasuke berencana ingin membuat sebuah vlog. Dalam vlog nya Sasuke ingin menceritakan kisah sedih si dobe ditinggal kitsune. Tapi entah kenapa membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah tertawa terlebih dahulu. Membuat vlog seperti ini sungguh membuatnya merasa ooc sekali. Pasalnya Sasuke akan bersikap diluar kebiasaannya.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan kamera modus videonya. Namun bukan dirinya yang terlihat dalam video tersebut melainkan Naruto yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sasuke akan merekam segala gerak gerik Naruto meski apa yang diucapkan Sasuke itu tidak sesuai. Tujuan Sasuke hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto saja. Sasuke akan berusaha bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang terekam dalam video tersebut.

"Ekhem ekhem" Sasuke mendahem sebentar menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik pada perutnya sebelum dia mulai membuat video. Tombol start sudah ditekan dan itu tandanya video mulai terekam. Naruto sudah terekam camera Sasuke. Wajah jelek Naruto saat ini sudah memenuhi layar kameranya.

"Selamat malam . Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan bercerita didepan kamera seperti ini sendiri." Ucap Sasuke saat memulai rekamannya. Itu sukses membuat Naruto menaruh perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Meski wajah kusutnya masih enggan hilang dari wajah Naruto, itu sudah membuat Sasuke merasa senang.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan ini, tapi ini hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya saja. Meski aku harus ooc seperti ini melakukannya aku rela " ucap Sasuke dengan nada sesedih mungkin dan wajah memelas dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya kehilangan pesona ketampanannya. Tapi untungnya bukan wajahnya yang terekam divideo tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke langsung tertawa apa lagi setelah dia melihat ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit itu.

"Aku akan bercerita namun bukan tentangku. Ini tentang dirinya yang saat ini sedang menatapku" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tak tahan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau ini bisa dibilang cerita yang menyedihkan, menghibur atau justru cerita yang sangat memalukan.' Sasuke masih tetap melanjut kan proses videonya. Naruto justru mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang akan diceritakan Sasuke tentangnya. Cerita memalukan apa yang akan diceritakan Sasuke. Jangan bilang Sasuke akan menceritakan bagaimana dirinya yang mendesah keenakan dibawah sentuhannya yang memabukkan itu. Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya akan pikirannya yang berusaha menafsirkan tentang apa yang akan diceritakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat kekameranya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat frustasi.

"Dan ini juga bukan tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Ini tetang dia dan ekspresinya. Ekspresinya ketika ... ," Sasuke sengaja menjeda ucapanya agar terkesan dramatis. Dengan memasangkan wajah yang seolah-olah Sasuke turut menyesal mendengarnya.

"Ini tentang ekspresinya ketika dia berteriak dan menangis dalam ,,,"

"Temeeeeeee jangan lanjutkan. Jangan katakan pada orang kalau aku menangis dan berteriak dalam permainan pertamamu temeee. Itu sudah jelas sangat memalukan temee" ucap Naruto berteriak sambil melempar bantal pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dugaan Sasuke benar tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto tadi. Sasuke tak habis pikir, Naruto sadar atau tidak saat berteriak mengatakan itu. Yang pasti ucapan Naruto itu pasti telah terekam dalam videonya.

"Ck dobe. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya dan itu merupakan bonus besar bagiku untuk tidak perlu repot menceritakannya pada kalian." Sasuke tetap melanjutkan ceritanya tak peduli aura hitam yang keluar dari kepala si blonde keluar.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bagaimana ekspresinya saat rubah kesayangannya mati. Dirinya yang menangis tidak membuatku bersedih saat itu justru sebaliknya. Bagaimana tidak dia menangis dengan wajah yang sangat lucu dan itu sukses membuat diriku langsung terawa. Aku tak peduli saat itu, aku tidak memikirkan diriku yang seorang Uchiha tertawa lepas. Sungguh itu sangat menggelikan sekali pffft" Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan rasa geli diperutnya saat itu. Sasuke menahan tawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah teramat sakit karena harus menahan tawa yang kunjung tak dikeluarkan.

"Dasar teme brengsek, dasar kejam, jahat. Rubahku mati dan kau malah menertawakanku dasar brengsek" refleks Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke yang duduk jauh darinya. Naruto memukul Sasuke yang masih menertawakannya. Sasuke benar benar melepas tawanya kali ini. Sasuke menahan pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi akhirnya. Sasuke hanya diam menahan dan tak ingin membalas pukulannya Naruto.

Pukulan yang diterima Sasuke tidaklah sakit. Karena Naruto memukul Sasuke dalam keadaan bersedih dan tengah menangis. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan Naruto pun saat memukul tak seberapa. Tidak sampai setengah dari tenaga biasa dia bertarung dengan dirinya saat mereka sedang bermain. Naruto yang merasa capek memukul Sasuke lantas berhenti memukul. Percuma baginya untuk memukul sedangkan yang dipukul tidak merasakan apa-apa. Naruto yang bersedih memilih berhenti menangis dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan tawa dalam diamnya. Naruto memilih menenangkan dirinya dikasur, berbaring membelakangi Sasuke sambil berselimutan.

Sasuke yang sudah jauh dari Naruto segera mengambil kamera ponselnya. Menekan tombol stop dan video tersimpan dalam galeri ponselnya. Sasuke memutar video yang isinya semua Naruto. Bahkan dirinya tidak terekam sama sekali kecuali suaranya. Serta ucapan demi ucapan terputar kembali.

 **Temeeeeeee jangan lanjutkan. Jangan katakan pada orang kalau aku menangis dan berteriak dalam permainan pertamamu temeee. Itu sudah jelas sangat memalukan temee**

Sasuke sengaja memutar bagian itu dengan volume yang agak kuat. Sasuke tersenyum melihat video yang saat itu Naruto berteriak dengan wajah merah merona. "Berisik teme" teriak Naruto yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai teriakan. Naruto menutup tubuh sampai lehernya dengan selimut. Tapi masih sangat jelas terlihat oleh Sasuke, Naruto sedang malu dengan telinga yang memerah.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya setelah puas menikmati ekspresi Naruto dalam video. Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang merajuk padanya. Naruto lagi-lagi mengabaikan Sasuke. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak diam begitu saja. Sasuke justru memeluk Naruto erat meski Naruto meronta dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tau Naruto sebenarnya lebih ingin dirinya memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang dalam keadaan berbaring dengan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto. Naruto sudah mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Dobe" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto sambil menjilat cuping Naruto. Naruto diam tak menjawab namun dia merasakan dirinya berbeda saat Sasuke menjilat cupingnya tadi. Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto menunggu panggilannya direspon. "Sayang" panggil Sasuke menggoda. Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium singkat bibirnya. Naruto tetap tidak memberi jawaban. Namun berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Mulut Naruto memang tak menjawab namun bibirnya berkata lain. Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke ringan namun berulang. Meski begitu Sasuke menikmatinya. Naruto menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto berkali kali dan menarik kembali dagu Naruto. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto yang lagi-lagi bibirnya dicium oleh Sasuke spontan merona pada wajahnya muncul. Tak bisa menolak ciuman Sasuke Naruto juga kembali membalas ciumannya. Menikmati setiap lumatan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada bibirnya, Naruto pun juga menikmatinya karena dia juga menginkannya. Naruto kembali menyudahi ciuman mereka, memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menyingkirkan punggung tangan yang menutupi bibir Naruto dan memilih mengusap bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Dobe" ciuman lembut bertubi-tubi yang didaratkan Sasuke pada pipi Naruto membuat Naruto menutup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Emm" gumaman Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sebagai jawaban bahwa dirinya merespon Panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi mencium bibir Naruto. Kali ini ciuman hangat yang dalam. Sasuke melumat dan menghisap bibir Naruto memaksa agar bibirnya memberi ruang untuk lidahnya masuk dalam rongga mulut yang hangat milik Naruto. Naruto yang paham akan kode yang diberikan Sasuke langsung saja membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk lidah Sasuke menjamah lidahnya.

Naruto yang merasakan sesak pada dadanya, paru-parunya yang merasa perlu oksigen memutuskan aksi ciuman mereka. Naruto lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya. Meski Naruto telah sering melakukan ciuman bahkan lebih dari itu dengan Sasuke tetap saja Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya yang panas memerah karena malu. Sasuke kembali mengecup pipi Naruto. Sasuke merasa tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengecup pipi merona Naruto. Tak hanya itu, jari-jari tangan Naruto yang digunakan Naruto untuk menutup pipinya ikut dicium Sasuke. Sasuke juga menjilat dan menggigit telunjuk Naruto pada pipinya lembut. Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke ingin menggigit segala yang ada pada Naruto.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin membalas rasa diabaikannya tadi. Tapi Sasuke yang selalu berpikir dalam bertindak tidak jadi menjalankan aksi balas dendamnya tadi atau disebut apalah itu. Sesuatu yang hanya didasarkan oleh rasa balas dendam dan tidak didasarkan cinta dan keinginan itu biasanya tidak akan menghasilkan hasil yang indah. Yang ada kita akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut malam, Sasuke yang sedari tadi asik menikmati menciumi dan mengigit jari Naruto mulai mengantuk. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Sasuke. Hingga aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke pun mulai melemah bahkan hampir berhenti. Sasuke mungkin lelah menjalankan aktifitas dikantor dan juga harus berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berharga yang bisa membuat Naruto senang.

Naruto yang menyadari pergerakan Sasuke mulai berhenti berusaha memastikan apakah Sasuke masih terbangun atau memang sudah tertidur. "Teme" panggil Naruto lembut. Memanggil sekali itu belum membuat diri Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke tertidur. Naruto mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. Namun kali ini Naruto juga menyertainya dengan sebuah gigitan yang keras pada tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi dia jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Agh" erangan Sasuke terdengar jelas oleh Naruto, namun Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Sasuke yang biasanya tak pernah merasa kesakitan saat dirinya menggigit tangannya, Naruto langsung saja khawatir pada Sasuke. Naruto langsung memeriksa tangan Sasuke yang barusan ia gigit. Terdapat belas luka gigitan yang masih baru namun terlihat parah. Naruto sangat yakin kalau luka itu bukan disebabkan oleh gigitannya barusan.

Naruto bangkit perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak begitu lelah. Naruto segera mencari obat dikotak P3K yang ada dikamar mereka. Segera mengoleskan salap pada luka yang ada ditangan Sasuke agar lukanya segera memudar dan tidak membekas. Naruto meletakkan kembali obat dan P3K pada tempat semula dan segera menyusul Sasuke kealam mimpinya. Kembali menjadikan tangan Sasuke sebagai bantalannya dan memeluk Sasike tidur. Seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto pun tertidur menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

ShappireOnyx Namiuchimaki

.

.

.

.

.

Cip cip cip

Suara cip cipan burung camar saling bersahutan menyambut mentari pagi. Udara segar nan sejuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Cahaya matahari pun sudah menembus celah kamar dan menerpa wajah putih Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke itu sudah sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya agar dirinya bisa rileks.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan akan segera pergi mandi. Namun belum jauh dari sana dia sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada sisi lain ranjangnya dan tidak menemukan sang kekasih disana. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran tak biasanya Naruto bangun jam segini. Namun Sasuke tidak memusingkan itu semua, bukannya bagus jika itu dilakukan Naruto pikir Sasuke saat itu. Pandangan sasuke beralih pada ponselnya yang berada dimeja kamarnya. Seketika Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh menyenangkan semalam bisa menikmati segala ekspresi Naruto saat itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak dan kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berada didapur tampak begitu menikmati kegiatan memasaknya. Meski masakannya tak seenak Sasuke yang membuatnya tapi Naruto sangat senang bisa menyediakan dan menghidangkan masakannya untuk Sasuke. Naruto senang karena bagaimana pun bentuk masakannya Sasuke tetap akan memakannya dan menikmatinya. Masakan Naruto bukannya tidak enak hanya saja bentuknya yang aneh sering kali orang berfikir cita rasanya juga ikutan aneh. Tapi percayalah masakan Naruto dengan Sasuke itu hanya beda tipis.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi langsung menuju meja makan setelah berpakaian rumah. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu sarapan sudah terhidangkan diatas meja. Ya Naruto baru beberapa hari ini memulai kebiasaan yang baik itu. Naruto yang telah selesai menghidangkan langsung menyapa Sasuke. "Ohayou temee" sapa Naruto tidak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Hn ohayou" balas Sasuke datar seperti biasanya. Naruto sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Sasuke yang menarik kursi hendak duduk terhenti karena mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Tanganmu kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto biasa sambil menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya siap menyantap sarapan yang telah dia masak. "Hn hanya digigit anak rubah" jawab Sasuke santai dan melanjutkan duduk untuk segera menyantap sarapannya. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah teme" tegur Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke bersikap ceroboh hingga membiarkan dirinya terluka oleh rubah seperti itu. "Hn" Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan mereka mulai menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Naruto membersihkan meja makan dan Sasuke membantu mengangkat piring kotor dan meletakkannya pada westafel. Naruto mencuci piring dan Sasuke mengeringkan pirig yang basah dengan serbet. Bagi Sasuke tak ada waktu dan tempat yang tidak bisa membuat dirinya selalu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya ini. Seperti saat ini, belum selesai tugasnya bagian mengeringkan pring, Sasuke sudah menempel pada tubuh Naruto. Memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto.

Memeluk Naruto saat seperti ini sudah sering dilakukan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja bagi Naruto setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke itu mampu membuat tubuhnya terangsang dan bergetar hebat. Naruto menggigi bibirnya agar dirinya benar-benar tidak terlalu terangsang dalam situasi seperti ini. Naruto masih terus melanjutkan tugasnya yang masih tersisa sedikit lagi dan melanjutkan tugas Sasuke yang ditinggalkannya dan memilih memeluk dirinya seperti ini.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke yang terdengar lembut oleh Naruto. Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi Naruto.

"Emm" jawab Naruto dengan wajah merona. Sasuke tidak melihatnya namun dia tau kalau Naruto sedang merah merekar terlihat dari telinganya yang memerah.

"Apa makna valentine bagimu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke penasaran apa makna itu semua bagi Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memperingati valentine day. Meskipun begitu Sasuke hanya mengikuti trendi dan kadang itu ia lakukan karena permintaan Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke tak ada kepikiran untuk memperingatinya.

"Hah valentine? Kapan? Hah sekarang? Agh aku belum beli sesuatu untukmu" bukannya menjawab Naruto justru balik bertanya. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada pinggangnya dan menghadap sasuke. Naruto sungguh antusias bahkan terlihat panik karena kelupaan. Naruto belum membeli sesuatu untuk ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke, ia menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya bukan pertanyaan kembali. Naruto yang sadar akan nada itu segera tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke agar bisa mengembalikan mood Sasuke seperti tadi.

"Aku sama sepertimu, tidak ada makna khusus pada hari valentine. Aku tidak butuh hari valentine untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangku cintaku padamu. Aku bisa mengatakannya kapan saja aku mau." Jawaban Naruto sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke. Sasuke senang mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang sasuke segera menarik dagu naruto dan mengecupnya lembut. Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Naruto dan menikmatinya. Dan mereka berdua terbuai dalam cumbuan asmara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang berada dikamarnya, sedang membaca berkas yang ada dimeja nya itu. Naruto yang baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian heran melihat sasuke yang masih diapartemen jam segini. Kalau dirinya memang tak perlu ke kampus pagi ini. Jadwalnya dimulai siang nanti. Dari pada menunggu di sana lebih baik dia menunggu dirumah bisa sekalian santai diranjang pikir Naruto. Tapi terkadang dia sering terlambat karena ketiduran terlalu menikmati santainya.

"Tidak kekantor teme?" tanya naruto yang masih melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian rumahnya. "Tidak, aku akan pergi siang" jawab Sasuke masih menatap buku yang sedang dibacanya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu ada di ruang kerjaku" ucap Sasuke membeitahu Naruto kalau dia membelikan sesuatu untuknya sebagai kado valentine. Naruto yang sangat senang mendengarnya karena sasuke memberinya lagi kado valentine untuknya ditahun ini. Naruto ingin sekali melihatnya dan segera pergi menuju ruang kerja Sasuke namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Langkah naruto terhenti karena kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku lupa mengurusnya semalam" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan apa yang tidak diurusnya.

"Anak rubah" jawab Sasuke tak kalah lebih santai dari ucapan sebelumnya.

"Apaaa?" Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan segera berlari menuju ruang kerja meninggalkan Sasuke dikamar mereka. "Dasar baka teme" teriak Naruto samar-samar terdengar oleh Sasuke. Naruto terdengar kesal sekali pikir Sasuke. Sasuke bukannya tidak ingin mengurus hewan. Hanya saja dia memang tak pernah memelihara hewan jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia melupakannya.

Naruto yang telah menemukan rubah yang dibawa Sasuke yang lupa diurusnya semalam segera mengeluarkannya dari kandangnya. Naruto menggendongnya seperti menggendong bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Rubah yang dibawa Sasuke sangat lah gemuk. Bulunya yang lebat dan lembut bewarna jingga itu tampak terlihat semakin indah. Naruto yang ingat Sasuke yang lupa memberinya makan segera berlari kedapur. Membuka kulkas dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan oleh rubah barunya ini.

Naruto tak menemukan makanan yang bisa dimakan kecuali buah-buahan yang tersisa didalam sana. Rubah tersebut tiba-tiba loncat dari gendongan Naruto dan mendekati kulkas. Dia menggapai-gapai sesuatu, lebih tepatnya dia menggapai buah-buahan tadi. Buah apelpun berhasil digapai oleh rubah tersebut. Naruto yang melihat usaha si rubah tersebut segera memeluknya dan menyuapnya dalam gendongannya.

Ternyata rubah tersebut bisa memakan apel dengan memegang apelnya sendiri dengan tangan tangannya. Naruto memilih mengelus bulu lembutnya. Naruto menyadari rubahnya ini unik dengan ekor sembilan yang dimilikinya terlihat makin lucu dan menggemaskan. Naruto sempat melamun saat mengelus rubah tersebut. Mengingat dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Luka ditangannya mungkin disebabkan oleh rubah ini. Rubah yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, sebagai kado valentine tahun ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto menitikkan air matanya haru, sekaligus bahagia.

"Baiklah rubah, namamu sekarang Kyubi, ini rumahmu sekarang, semoga kau betah disini" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kepala Kyubi. Naruto segera kembali kekamar dan menemui Sasuke. Naruto ingin mengenalkannya pada Sasuke rubah dengan nama baru yang ia berikan pada Kyubi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme" panggil Naruto saat masuk kamar. Menggendong Kyubi Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Kyubi yang langsung jinak pada Naruto tak bisa langsung jinak pada Sasuke. Kyubi yang melihat Sasuke berada didepannya langsung menggeram marah. Naruto langsung menenangkan Kyubi agar berhenti menggeram.

"Namanya Kyubi mulai sekarang" jelas Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hai kyubi" sapa Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Kyubi namun Kyubi membalasnya dengan geraman lagi. "ssttt stt" Naruto kembali menenangkan Kyubi. "Dia Sasuke dia juga temanmu disini, baik-baiklah dengannya juga" ucap Naruto menjelaska tentang Sasuke pada Kyubi. "Jangan menyakitinya, karena jika dia tersakiti aku juga merasa tersakiti" ucap naruto menitikkan air mata sambil menatap Sasuke saat menjelaskan itu pada Kyubi. "Aku tidak mau kau melukainya lagi cukup sekali itu saja kau menyakiti Sasuke, karena dia sangat berharga bagiku. Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar kekasih bagiku. Sasuke itu hidupku, jiwaku, harapanku untuk hidup saat ini. Karena separuh aku Sasuke. Kami saling menyatu dan melengkapi. Jadi kumuhon jangan lukai Sasukeku lagi" ucap naruto menjelaskan pada Kyubi sambil terisak tangis.

Kyubi yang mendengar dan memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi seolah-olah paham apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Kyubi mengangguk saat naruto memohon padanya agar tidak melukai Sasuke lagi. Sasuke yang juga mendengarkan penuturannya tentang seberapa penting dirinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memeluk Naruto. Sasuke tak peduli jika Kyubi belum bisa menerimanya yang dia inginkan hanya memeluk Naruto saat ini. Menenangkannya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dan mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Kyubi yang berada ditengah mereka tak mempermasalahkan posisinya tengah terhimpit oleh sepasang kekasih yang kembali memadu asmara.

"Sasuke maaf aku belum sempat memberimu kado, aku janji aku a-," ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dengan telunjuknya yang ditempelkan pada bibir Naruto. Sasuke menyeka air mata Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Menarik dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh kado apapun darimu Naruto. Dirimu adalah kado yang paling sempurna ku dapatkan dalam hidup." Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto lembut menarik dagunya menatap matanya intens.

"Seperti katamu separuh aku dirimu, maka jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku. Kamu sakit maka aku akan lebih sakit. Dimanapun kapanpun akan kulakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, untukmu Naruto. Kau bagaikan matahari disiang hari menyinari kehidupanku tawamu memberiku semangat hidup. Aku juga akan menjadi bulan untukmu yang menyinari dimalam hari sebagai lagu penghantar tidurmu disaat kau merasa ketakutan. Cukup berada disisiku Naruto hanya itu yang kubutuhkan hanya itu" ucap sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto dan menariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, selalu bersamaku Naruto" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto benar-benar merasa tenang. "Love you too Sasuke" Naruto menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Memeluknya erat dan mengecup Kyubi yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto valentine tidaklah bermakna khusus dalam arti cinta. Karena kapanpun dimanapun adalah hari cinta bagi mereka. Tak perlu menunggu hari valentine untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka. Kapan saja itu bahkan bisa lebih indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

Yo minna akhirnya aku bisa nulis ff kembali. Jika tidak ada event maka tidak ada karya yang terbuat olehku. Karena emang dasarnya aku sangat malas buka laptop. Juga karena buka laptop itu butuh pw yang benar benar nyaman. Dan aku sulit mendapatkan waktu yang pw buat buka laptop dan nulis ff.

Minna sebenarnya ini cerita terinspirasi dari kisah adekku yang ditinggal kucingnya. Pulang pulang sekolah dia langsung nangis melihat kucingnya yang udah tak bernyawa. Dan dia mengadukan itu padaku dengan wajah jeleknya sambil menangis. Beneran aku bukannya sedih malah tertawa melihatnya.

Dan soal anak kucing yang dilempar dan dibanting sampai ia sekarat itu juga beneran. Anak tante ku yang masih berumur 3 tahun suka banting banting anak kucingya, dan aku bisa apa? Memukulnya bisa bisa aku di gorok oleh ibu bapaknya.

Dan soal aku buat video itu juga beneran tapi yang bikin aku ketawa dalam videoku itu adalah suaraku yang saat menceritakan kisah kisah sedih adekku kehilangan kucingnya. Setelah itu dia benar benar menghajarku. Dan mengatakanku jahat orang yang paling suka melihat orang menderita. Jujur saja untuk satu hal itu dia memang benar hahahahaha /ketawa nista.

Dan lagi jika bukan urusan tanteku yang banyak sering keluar malam kerumah sakit mungkin ff ini cepat publish tapi apa dayaku. Oh ya apa ini termasuk dalam syarat event aku gak tau ya. Yang pasti saat dengar event aku sangat antusian sekali

Ok minna kebanyakan cuap cuapnya langsung aja review, favorit dan follownya. Kritik dan saran agar karyaku ini semakin baik lagi.

Terima kasih.


End file.
